Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voltage regulators and/or wireless communication systems that include voltage regulators.
Description of Related Art
A voltage regulator may receive an input voltage and may regulate the input voltage to generate an output voltage. For example, the voltage regulator may maintain a constant output voltage when the input voltage varies. When the input voltage drops below a certain voltage, the duty cycle of the voltage regulator may increase (e.g., may increase to a one-hundred percent duty cycle). When the voltage regulator operates at higher duty cycles, the voltage regulator may generate more noise and/or may use more power.